KakaIru in School
by BakaHebi-kun
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka in school XD yaoi, LEMON coming up, Shounenai, fluff, what more do you want?


_CalciumFluoride_**KakaIru in School**BakaHebi-kun

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Collab with: BakaNeko-chan**

**Wanings: YAOI pairing!! Hehehe… and LEMONS (next chappie), for sure (we are EVIL!! MWAHAHAHHA!!! DEFINITELY EEEEVIIILL!!!! Ahem…)**

**Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka (me) and Sasuke x Naruto (Neko-chan). **

**Disclaimer: We are definitely evil peoples of YAOI fangirls, not the person who seeks money and make YAOI fanfictions or doujinshis (well, maybe I do make doujinshis, but I don't think I should publish them because the whole world will know that I am a perv…). And last words are WE totally DO NOT OWN Naruto at all… if any of you guys interested in my doujinshi, you are really welcome to take a look at my profile… wait… I haven't submitted my doujinshi yet… it's not outlined…. Well, on with the fic!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD ahem… Neko-chan… I think I will make chappies for this KakaIru… ∏∏'**

**Ch.1 -- First Meeting! Kakashi Finds His New Love!**

It was seven in the morning when Kakashi saw a new student from Japan entered his class. Kakashi observed the new student and he noticed that the newbie is a boy and has a ponytail. Much like a girl, I should say, but with a boy's features.

From the head, Kakashi continued to his uniform. Considering it's the beginning of February, he still has his jacket on because it's always been windy in early Feb's. The newbie took a seat, right beside Kakashi. The scarecrow absent mindedly gave the empty seat beside him to the newbie. The seat arrangement is grouped into four or five tables at the group (lucky Kakashi's side is empty)

"Hi…" said he. "I'm Iruka… new student" he continued, talking to the bored scarecrow. Kakashi looked at him and replied a 'hi' too… only… with a smile behind his mask and a raising eyebrows.

"Good morning, my homeroom" Mr. John Kerr said. "We have a new student here from Japan" the whole 21-students-class looked around, searching for the new student. When they found him, the whole class greeted with hand-waves and warm smiles.

"His name is Umino Iruka" Mr. John continued. "He's from Japan and still not fluent in English, so please help him so" no reply, all students seemed to understand that, even without saying it. Mr. John then made a quick decision to get Iruka a buddy for the school and came up with a good one.

"Hatake Kakashi!" he said.

"Hunh?!!" Kakashi jumped.

"I think you will be a good buddy for him, Kakashi, since you are from the land of Sakura too"

"Wh-wha?!" the silver-haired student panicked. He never had been assigned to a buddy before. He was about to complain, but Mr. John indeed get his point because he is also a Japanese and quite fluent in explaining things (not to mention he sucks at lying to other people).

'Oh man… what now?' he thought to himself. 'I was almost late this morning and there is more trouble coming in?! You're definitely joking and trying to kill, me…' indeed, Kakashi was having a really bad morning that day…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Beep Beep Beep!!_

_Clank!!_

_Kakashi banged the alarm to the wall, annoyed. 'Geez man… five thirty already? How long did I sleep? From one o'clock?' He couldn't remember when the last time he slept was._

_He eventually got out the bed and headed for the bathroom. He cleaned himself off within ten to fifteen minutes and dressed up in the dark with no light. When he realized he forgot to put on his mask, he took off his uniform and put his undergarment (back-up mask) and his mask cloth and his uniform again._

'_Geez… if the girls find out how I look like, they'll chase me around the school, dammit!' he swore in his mind, remembering what happened to him when he was ten and he has no mask on. Girls chased him like crazy and they wouldn't stop until Kakashi gave up and date with them in the next one month (full). And the worse was Anko… she chased and stalks and dates him wherever she wants to take him to… including the graveyard…._

_Kakashi shivered… recalling every single bit of Anko's annoyingly loud voice and really bad behavior for taking a guy into a date… strangely enough, Gai, Kakashi's so-called-rival, was interested in her… Kakashi's face turned blue at that moment_

"_Kakashi-kun! Wake up and get down already!" his mom shouted, relieving him from the bad memories he had. "I'm ready, mom… just a little bit stuck in putting the mask on" he replied._

_Ah… yes… the only person who got to see his whole face was only his family this whole time and surely there is still one more person, who Kakashi have been saving to show his face to… None other than his one and only love… but he just doesn't know who yet. That is why… he wouldn't show his face again to someone he didn't really like (especially Gai, who have been trying to get rid of his mask… jeez…)._

_As he made his way towards the kitchen, he saw his mom with her house-wife clothes and an apron, serving him his warm and nice breakfast. Kakashi looked at his plate, there was a scrambled egg, 5 slices of uncooked and delicious-looking fresh bacons, 2 pieces of toasts with strawberry jams on top of it and a glass of fresh milk (A/N: writing this fanfic sure makes me hungry… TT'). Kakashi stunned, he LOVED western breakfast and have been longing for it since his mom only gave him fish and miso soup and rice almost every morning for his breakfast… a traditional Japanese breakfast (which he thought is boring after a long time eating it)._

"_Mom…" he called, still looking at the mouth-watering breakfast at the table. His mom looked back, knowing that Kakashi would thank her fully for serving a different breakfast from usual._

"_You're amazing" Kakashi said. As his mom smiled, he sat down and said 'Itadakimasu' in his most cheerful way to thank his mom. Unfortunately, Kakashi looked up to the clock and found out that it was almost 6, the time which he needed to get out of the house. He then ate his breakfast almost hurriedly because of the panic he got just from seeing the house clock._

_After finishing his breakfast in less than 3 minutes (considering his real fast skills to eat and put his mask back on), he packed up his things and got out of the house after writing a quick note to his mom saying: "sorry, I had to leave now, mom… wake me up tomorrow at 5, okay? I'm late again"… in less than 5 minutes._

_His mom looked back at the table just to find a piece of paper floating at the top of the table. She picked it up and sighed. 'Oh dear… Kakashi is just getting to act much like his father before he died' she thought while smiling and continued to work with a smile._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kakashi wanted to barf at the thought of that ungodly morning, followed by the sarcastic and unpleasant school days he have to practice afterwards. Oh gods… can you see that he wanted to die? And now… he had been set up with a buddy from another country… darn it…. Well… actually, from his home country.

The bell rang and the first period is about to start. Kakashi sighed and stood up to gather his things from the table (homeroom students have to bring their stuffs in the morning so everything that can happen in the first period would not be missed). Iruka silently followed behind Kakashi and asked timidly: "Um… what's our first period?" Kakashi was a bit… surprised that the newbie dared to call him without calling his name, but he ignored it instead and answered that the first period of the day is Humanities. "We have to get to homeroom again, that is… Mr. John also teaches our humanities" Iruka nodded and walked straight to his locker to get his stuffs (this newbie didn't bring anything to the homeroom except his agenda).

Not long after the five minutes break, Iruka started make some uh… moves… to get closer to each other. Kakashi noticed this and looked at Iruka. "Hmm?" he hummed in question.

"H-hey… uh…" Iruka cut off, he thought that it is better to make paper planes instead. He wrote: "What's your name" on the paper. Kakashi was confused because he thought that Mr. John had mentioned his name earlier in homeroom.

Kakashi wrote: "Did Mr. John already say my name before?" and gave it back to Iruka. Mr. John was taking attendance when they started paper-planing. Iruka replied: "I didn't hear it". Kakashi tried not to roll his eyes, instead, he twitched.

"Kakashi!" Mr. John called. Kakashi heard it, along with Iruka and raised his hand to the free air of the classroom. Mr. John continued taking the attendance after ticking on his name. Iruka suddenly remembered that he had heard that name somewhere. 'Wait… that name… means scarecrow… right?' he wrote on the paper: "Kakashi, huh? Is that name means scarecrow?" and gave it Kakashi.

In **bold** is Kakashi and in _**Italic bold**_ is Iruka in brackets is extra conversation

**It does mean scarecrow… what is it? (You wrote 'is' not 'does')**

_**Um… nothing… I found your name interesting. (I know… still need to practice on my grammar )**_

**Is that it?**

_**Well, yes… maybe… perhaps… I don't know… depends…**_

Kakashi wanted to laugh and held his masked mouth

**I see**

_**What's your phone number?**_

'Huh?' Kakashi thought and looked at Iruka, who blushed like a girl. 'Heh, fine…'

**0812-1053926 ******** my phone**

**021-598300547 ******** my house**

………… **want my e-mail too??**

Iruka blushed even more… he is so glad that Kakashi asked him for an e-mail. They could chat without everyone knowing it!!

_**Thank you!! I'm so glad you asked for e-mail. Mine is: yours?? My phone number is 08121033990**_

'Wow…' Kakashi thought… 'He has an e-mail'

**Mine is: ichaichatactics I found that name is funny Hey… we could chat all day long!!**

Iruka chuckled.

_**True! And I love chatting! … um… do you mind if I asked you about your home address?**_

Kakashi's eyes widen a bit. This newbie is aggressive in terms of getting to know people.

**I live in an apartment…**

_**Where is?**_

**Amarta Pura… you?**

_**Hey… same apartment! **_

GDUBRAKK!! Kakashi nearly fell off his chair, blushing and sweat-dropping.

**Really? When did you come there?**

_**About a month ago…**_

**What floor?**

_**Um… 16**__**th**__** floor**_

**I see… I live in the 20****th**** floor**

'No wonder I didn't see him… I never went to another floor beside going down and getting some ice in the 15th floor' Kakashi thought

**Living by yourself?**

_**Yep! **_

**Mind if I come over sometime?**

Iruka blushed… 'Wow… Kakashi's really nice…'

_**No…**_

**Okay then…**

With that, the conversation's over and they went back to the class hours which… almost finished… they have been chatting almost all the period they have spent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The first period's over. Kakashi planned to go to lunch with Iruka on the roof compared to have lunch with the others. He has a reason to have more relationship with the newbie and make him familiar with the environment around the school (it sounds really traditional… isn't it?).

"Wanna go spend lunch with me later?" Kakashi asked Iruka who is in his locker. Iruka paused and answered "Sure! Why not?" Kakashi smiled hearing that. And they once again went to the next period together. Iruka surely is having a really nice time with Kakashi throughout the day and Kakashi even bring him anywhere in the school that Iruka is curious about, including the evil science lab when it was break time.

Period 5 is science time, the most fearful period of the day that everyone in the school knows about… because… Morino Ibiki, the sadist, is the teacher of every science period from grade 7 to 12. The whole school knows about his sadistic teachings and that he never cared about the students he taught, except when they have an accident.

Raidou forgot to bring his lab-coat that day and Genma didn't have any extras that day and so he can't lend Raidou some either. Iruka heard their conversation from his locker while getting his lab-coat.

"Man… I'm gonna die in just seconds…" Raidou said in disappointment.

"Dude, it's actually your fault that you didn't bring your lab-coat today, anyways… you should know that there's science today. You are going to die exactly today, Raidou…" Genma said, a bit worried but in a sadistic voice indeed. Kakashi came up to Raidou.

"Raidou, he will only give you a detention and that's it… you don't have to worry that much" he butt in, calming Raidou down. It didn't work, though….

"It's my fourth…" Raidou replied, holding his forehead, resembling his disappointment and despair.

"Ah… sorry…" the scarecrow replied. 'Now I see he's being so depressed about…' he thought. Genma's off with the freaked out Raidou, leaving Kakashi behind by himself. Iruka who saw this happened walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what happened to him?" Iruka asked the silver-hair.

"Iruka? Oh, Raidou's just freaked out because he's going to get his fourth detention" he explained.

"What happened if he got the fourth detention?" Iruka asked again, innocently. Kakashi blushed when he looked at Iruka.

"Errh… um… ah… After-school detention…" Kakashi replied, stuttering, with his one finger scratching his masked chin.

"What's an After-school detention?" Iruka asked one more time. 'Oh gods… this guy's waaay beyond fascinating when he asked me something…' Kakashi thought at Iruka's innocence.

"It's… when you got… 4 detentions or second offense from the school's rule… you have to stay approximately 2 hours after-school in an assigned room from the school and… write a reflection about what you have done…. I'll say writing the reflection up will only take 30 minutes and for the rest of time, you have to be quiet or… do something else" Kakashi took a breath every time he took a pause.

"Oooh… I see…" Iruka replied, grinning. 'U… uwaa! OMG! He has a sweet looking grin too!' Kakashi thought. Both of them made it to the science lab and stayed a few minutes in front of the science lab door. Raidou's trying to hide from Ibiki who is coming… now….

"Genma, hide me…" Raidou said.

"Don't wanna… you deserve a detention…" he replied and pushed Raidou into Ibiki. Raidou gasped when he looked up. 'Oh no…' he thought… 'I'm dead now!!'

"Hnnnnh??" Ibiki hummed in question in rather sadistic voice. Raidou begin to panic and starts off explaining o-of… w-why h-he didn't b-ring h-his lab-c-c-c-coat…

"I-i-i-i-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I-i-i-Ibiki-san! I-i-I d-didn't mean to forget to b-bring m-my…" Raidou stuttered, but was cut off by Ibiki.

"Ya, didn't bring your lab-coat didn't you?" he asked coldly. "Huh?" Raidou stunned 'how did he figure me out?' he looked back to find all the 10.2's are already in their lab-coats… including Genma, Iruka and Kakashi.

'Darn it!!' Raidou thought. 'Everyone's a traitor!!' he freaked out in his mind. Ibiki get out his detention slip and gave it to Raidou. It is written as below.

**Name: Raidou Namiashi**

**Reporting teacher: Morino Ibiki**

**Date: 9 April**

**Actions: Rule broken; didn't bring lab-coat**

"Now, you can get into my class without the lab-coat" Ibiki said. Raidou freaked out, but held his anger down below. Genma walked up to him saying: "Raidou… you're not in luck this time…" Raidou silenced when Genma put one arm on his shoulder, in less than 3 seconds, Raidou said: "Uragiri mo no…"

"Huh?" Genma didn't catch the last words and when knowing it, he's already flung up into the sky by Raidou through the hallway. Ibiki who saw this think that he should give Raidou another detention later after he received the after-school detention for Physical Harassment.

Iruka gulped and hid behind Kakashi when Raidou was going into the lab. Kakashi didn't say a thing and so did Raidou. Iruka looked at Raidou from behind Kakashi, scared. Kakashi tried to protect Iruka he knew that Raidou gave the dolphin the 'I want to eat you alive now' look.

"Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka called. Kakashi looked down, found Iruka blushing and scared. "Iruka… what is it?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked up, still blushing and now knowing that Kakashi cared for him make him blush even wilder.

"D-did Raidou do that al the time when he's pissed off?" Iruka asked. Kakashi's eyes widen a bit, how did he explain this?

"Well, when he's freaked out… yes… he always almost do that all the time…" Ibiki explained. To Kakashi's surprise, he actually cared for Raidou who have the most harassment of all times. "Anyways, Kakashi…" the scarecrow stunned, hearing his name being called.

"Who is that behind you?" Iruka popped his head from behind Kakashi to see the science teacher. Kakashi looked down at Iruka again. "What's your name, then?" Ibiki asked once again.

"He's Umino Iruka, new student… did you hear about the new student in 10.2?" Kakashi confronted. Ibiki shake his head. Iruka stepped forward to greet the teacher.

"Yoroshiku, sensei…" Iruka bowed and then grinned. Ibiki silenced for a second and then replied the same thing "Yoroshiku…" he made his way to the lab.

Kakashi was… stunned to know that the newbie is good when it came up to mean teachers. Kakashi blank-stared at Iruka. Iruka, who gathered his things from the floor (he actually put them while waiting for Ibiki), noticed Kakashi's stare at him and then got up and asked: "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Uh… I was just… m-mor—"

"Mortified?"

"Yes, I mean, um… uh…"

"You did…"

"I… kind of… because you confronted Ibiki… and you're a new student… I was afraid that he gave you your first detention…" Iruka chuckled.

"No mean teachers can avoid my innocent charm every time I confronted them, Kakashi…" Iruka explained. Kakashi's eyes widen once more, he didn't expect that Iruka can be so sly.

"You're such a fox…" Kakashi said, now knowing Iruka is good at this 'mean teacher confrontment' stuff.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Iruka chuckled again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ibiki began his lesson with the new experiment of combining fluorine mineral with nitrogen. As the result, Ibiki get his measurement cup explode lightly with a smoke.

"Careful when you mix the nitrogen with the fluorine because I can't get the measurement right and the compound minerals might explode more than it should be. Anyways, this is your way of learning, so be careful. Remember to report any injuries to me!" Ibiki explained. All students seemed to understand except one.

Kakashi explained the stuff to Iruka in Japanese, hoping that he would understand. But unfortunately, Kakashi's Japanese speaking skills have gotten down a bit after 9 years he spent in SPH (A/N: heheh '). Anyways, Iruka was ordered to always be with Kakashi so that he never get confused. Kakashi then go back to help his other friend who didn't understand how to mix the minerals.

Iruka instantly tried to mix the nitrogen with the fluorine without the second thought. Unexpectedly, he poured in more of the fluorine in and then…

BOOM!!

Kakashi looked back. The glass from the measuring cup shattered into pieces. Iruka shouted, taking all the class's attention. Iruka covered his face from the shattering glass.

"Iruka!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the hallway to health center

"Iruka… I told you to not mix in more than it should…" Kakashi explained.

"Sorry… because your Japanese is a bit messed up back then, Kakashi…"

"REALLY?!! I thought I'm still good at it, though…" Kakashi put the two of his arms on the back of his head, walking calmly. He looked at Iruka's arm.

"I'm sorry… I'm supposed to look after you as my buddy… and now… look what happened to you…" Kakashi said sadly, knowing that he didn't protect the newbie.

"Nah, that's okay… your friend need your help anyway, I didn't blame you for that…" Iruka replied.

"Oh my… you're so tolerant…" Kakashi said.

"Heheh… 2 compliments in one day… lucky me…" Iruka replied, thankful.

"But still… your arm…"

"I'm okay… I had worse…"

As Kakashi knocked the Health Center's front door, the nurse opened the door and noticed Iruka's bloody arm. "Omigawd!! What happened to you?" she pulled Iruka in and put him on the bed. "Stay here, I'll get the first aid" and then she left the room.

Kakashi sat beside Iruka on the bed. 'He's still holding his arm' Kakashi noticed. He decided to start off the conversation with the nurse first. "My, my… she's being really paranoid…" he said.

"He-heh… yeah…" Iruka chuckled "Does she do that all the time too?"

"Maybe… perhaps… I guess she's new so… being a little paranoid is okay after all…" Kakashi explained. Both of them laughed almost at the same time because of the nurse's paranoid-ness.

"Heheheh…" Kakashi gradually stopped.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called, anxious. Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes. Iruka blushed. Kakashi got up and told Iruka to give him his arm.

"Give me your arm…" Kakashi said.

"Eeh?"

"I can't stand the blood, let me clean it up for you…"

"E-a-uh… Sure you can do it?"

"I used to clean my own wound up then my mom bandaged it" he replied.

"O-okay…" Kakashi took a tissue and wipe Iruka's blood off his arm. He continued several times until the blood's almost clean.

"We just need water to wipe the stain off…" Kakashi said. With that, the paranoid nurse got back with a box of first aid. She shoved Kakashi off and started to take her stance for treating the wound.

Iruka sweat-dropped at the moment Kakashi's being shoved. "Crazy nurse" Kakashi groaned, getting to his feet. He called the nurse from the back.

"Oi…"

"What?" she replied angrily.

"Let me treat him"

"No…" Kakashi's stunned 'jeez…'

"Let me…" he tried again.

"Ya got a problem, brat?!" she replied. Kakashi's pissed off, Iruka could tell from the looks. He tried to help Kakashi out with several reasons in his mind and he better be treated with Kakashi than this crazy nurse in the health center.

"Nurse, let him, okay?" he said. The nurse looked back at her patient. Iruka is smiling, making her heart melt because of his kindness, she blushed then quickly left before she could do anything else to Iruka. Kakashi just watched 'he's good…'

"Way the go, tiger…" Kakashi said to Iruka, hands in his pockets

"Thank you… that was the third compliment I got… how lucky am I?" he asked himself. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"So,… where were we?" Kakashi asked.

"Water, blood and tissue" Iruka replied.

"Right… I need to wipe off your blood" he said, getting the water from the nearest uh… sink… using a bowl (or whatever you call it)

"When does this period ends?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked at his watch and the time showing that they still have 30 minutes to go.

"We still got time to treat you…" the scarecrow replied. Iruka felt relieved. Kakashi finished filling up the bowl, putting it on the table and get another tissue to clean up Iruka's blood. After the blood's clean, Kakashi began his real treatment and smeared the ointment on to Iruka's now clean arm.

Iruka hissed at the stinging sensation from the ointment Kakashi smeared on his arm. "Ow… ow… ow… ow…!!" Iruka said that many times, resembling the pain he got from the ointment.

"Shit, I didn't think that the wound would be this painful jeez…" Kakashi looked up at Iruka.

"You just swore, dude…" Kakashi said.

"Who cares… nobody's around…" he replied.

"You get the point…" the scarecrow agreed and then continued to treat Iruka's wounded arm. 3 minutes passed and the wound's cleaned up.

"Now, we just need to bandage your arm, though it's not bleeding again, but the cut's quite deep… how does it feel? Better?" Kakashi asked (much more like 'overly concerned' I guess )

"It's better… but not much… I guess it's quite deep too… but how can a shattered piece of glass can cause this much 'damage' to my arm?" Iruka answered and asked.

"I don't think the shattered piece of glass can cause that much 'damage' either… but the explosion was sure really hard… well, at least, be thankful it didn't slice your flesh…" Kakashi said again while preparing the bandage.

"Yeah… guess so" Iruka handed Kakashi his arm again. Kakashi sat again in front of Iruka, ready to bandage the wound completely. "Oh, before that, Kakashi…"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up and found Iruka's face… blushing… a pretty shade of red….

"Please… don't be so hard on me…" Iruka said innocently, blushing. Kakashi could feel his cheeks reddened and his heart skipped a beat… hardly. He gulped and continued to the bandage… how Iruka can be so… so… innocent and…. Kakashi didn't finish his thought; otherwise, he'll grope the boy right there and then.

"I… I'll try…" Kakashi responded, looking down at the bandage and starting to treat. The rest of the minutes passed as the two spent time with no talking to each other at all… too embarrassed about each other, especially after Iruka asked about "not-to-hard-on-me" thing to Kakashi. They continued and continued until the bandage is completely done.

"I'm done" Kakashi started off. Iruka took his arm back and touched the bandage Kakashi have done. 'This is so neat… I never knew that Kakashi is good at this thing' Iruka thought, appreciating Kakashi's little 'artwork'. Kakashi stood up, packing the first aid pack up and went out to give it to the crazy nurse. Iruka just sat there, holding and stroking his arm. He himself do not know why he do that 'I guess I just can't help it… not touching this bandage…' he thought.

"… ka… Iruka…" Kakashi called. Iruka looked up quickly, realizing that he had been ignoring the scarecrow.

"Yes?" he answered in a panic tone, hoping that Kakashi didn't notice that he had been ignoring him. "We have to go now… and it's almost lunch time" Kakashi replied.

"Ah… umh…" Iruka responded, looking down at the bandage again. Something in Kakashi's mind clicked, he realized that this boy… Iruka… have something different… than any other boys… even girls. 'He's so innocent… yet clumsy and wanted to work on his own, like in science time. And now, he's stuck in a condition that is hurtful and he stands it on his own too. Powerful, but arrogant… and innocent…' Kakashi quietly meandered to Iruka's side and sat beside him.

"Kakashi?" his hands reached out to Iruka's soft cheeks and held it gently with his hand. Kakashi's one finger stroked Iruka's ear and he, without second thought, drew Iruka closer to himself until they were eye to eye.

"Ka… shi?" Iruka closed his eyes, scared. His heart was racing so hard that he could hear it in his own eardrum. 'Kakashi…'

The bell rang, making Iruka jumped and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that a pair of masked lips placed against his forehead. It was Kakashi's masked pair of lips… Kakashi indeed kissed his forehead. It was brief, yet… really touching. The silver-haired boy pulled away within a second.

"Ah…" realizing what he had done, Kakashi stood up and made his way towards the exit. "Kakashi!" Iruka called. The scarecrow looked back and reached a hand out to Iruka. The brunette blanked 'huh?'

"Joining?" Kakashi asked. Iruka brightened up and followed Kakashi from behind. 'Never mind that kiss… as long as I can make friends with him first!' Iruka willed in his mind.

12.15 : Lunch Time!!

Kakashi and Iruka went into the locker area together. The girls there almost squeal seeing the class' idol, Hatake Kakashi and the cute newbie walking side-by-side. The sight is just too cute for them, except for Anko and Kurenai who previously had a crush on Kakashi.

Kakashi finished putting his stuffs inside the locker, then he and Iruka went upstairs, having their lunch on the stairs beside the library. Nobody would see them there.

Iruka opened his lunch box, revealing 5 little onigiri's arranged neatly in the box and he grinned. Kakashi blushed faintly. The dolphin has such a delicate and organized lunch. Noticing the other's gaze, Iruka looked up from his lunch box.

"What is it, Kakashi?" he asked the other boy. Kakashi looked away, opening his own lunch box to reveal…

"Eh?" Iruka chuckled. "I didn't know you're a healthy type of person" he said, smiling at Kakashi. His lunch consists of veggies and ride. A hand came up to his lips, holding laughter to come out. Kakashi blushed more and tore away his mask from his face.

"Shut up" Kakashi said annoyed. Iruka kept chuckled until he took his first onigiri and took a bite. So did Kakashi munch on his vegetables (along with the rice). They remained silent until Iruka offered an onigiri to Kakashi.

"There…" Kakashi blinked at the onigiri shoved in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Want it?" Iruka asked, smiling. Kakashi noticed that he already packed his lunch box up while offering his last onigiri to him. Kakashi, instead, stared at him. Iruka, on the other hand and who knows Kakashi took off his mask before him, tried not to stare at Kakashi's flawless, pale-skinned face.

"Uhh…" Kakashi blushed at the offer, don't know what to say.

"Hmm? Well?" Iruka asked. Kakashi remained silent.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it now, ok?" Iruka continued and was about to munch on the last onigiri before…

**CHOMP**

Iruka's eyes widen. Kakashi's mouth caught the onigiri on his left hand in which he shoved in front of him. Kakashi's lunch box, to Iruka's surprise, was already put neat on the floor where he sat just a while ago.

Kakashi then swallowed the onigiri without letting go of one Iruka's finger which is in his mouth right then. Didn't wanting to let go, his tongue went into a deeper action to suck and biting and licking on Iruka's finger. Kakashi's right hand landed on Iruka's left side and suddenly, he was in front of Iruka. His face leaving only centimeters apart from Iruka's own, with the dolphin's finger interrupting the range.

Iruka felt his heartbeat quickens and his whole body suddenly felt hot like he was melting slowly at Kakashi's approach. The scarecrow stared deeply into the brown orbs he was facing and let his mouth let go of Iruka's finger. He drew closer to Iruka while closing his eyes as Iruka, too, closed his eyes and absent mindedly drew closer when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" a girl shouted from the hallway which was 15 meters away beside where Kakashi and Iruka is right then. Kakashi's head went to Iruka's shoulder instead of his lips touching the dolphin's. 'Crap…' he thought. Iruka's eyes widen again.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked. The scarecrow pulled away, finishing his lunch instead.

"Sorry…" Kakashi said to him. Iruka smiled.

"That's okay, Kakashi… It's okay…" Iruka replied.

Still, after the lunch time was finished and the school's hours are over, Iruka can't stop thinking about it.

**Aye… late update indeed… I have this fic back in January 2007 and just finished it in July 2007. It took me the DAMNED 6 months to finish this thing up TTTT'**

**Alas, I finished it just yet happy and teary dance… freaky…. I have chapter 2 and the LEMON cut ongoing 3 so be patient with me, ok? TTTT'**

**I hate myself… I'll try to finish and polish up "S.K's Lonely Secret", "The Ghost and the Priest", "KakaIru in School ch.2", and some other fics I have published to make it better and made sense to read, ok:3 I've been into writing lately, so sorry if you have been waiting for my drawings ok ;**

**I luff u all, readers XD XD**

** BakaHebi-kun's out XD XD**

**-****18****-**


End file.
